My Little Pony Equestria Girls/Gallery
Twilight's first princess summit Twilight walking with Applejack EG.png|"I am excited, but I'm a little nervous too." Twilight Sparkle Flying Hot Minute.gif|It's great to have a very best Alicorn friend. Princesses in a hall EG.png|Who is that golden pony in the background? Twilight meeting Cadance EG.png|Princess Cadance and Alicorn Twilight Sparkle. Twilight meets Flash Sentry.jpg|Is that Flash facing her? (Yes.) Twilight before the princesses EG.png|What did you need? Spike holds a pillow EG.jpg|What is Spike really holding? Princess Twilight in bed EG.jpg|Princess Twilight in bed. Gateway to another realm The Crystal Empire EG.png|The Crystal Empire at night. Twilight sees Sunset Shimmer in cloak EG.png|Her pocket sparkles! Or... my crown! AHHHH! Twilight "she's got my crown!" EG.png|"Stop! Wait!" Sunset Shimmer about to teleport EG.png|Sunset Shimmer's magic revealed Sunset Shimmer looking sinister EG.png|Sunset stealing the crown. Twilight tackles Sunset Shimmer EG.png|Alicorn Twilight tackles Sunset. Sunset Shimmer standing in front of the mirror EG.png|See you later or never, whichever comes last. Sunset Shimmer about to step through the mirror EG.png|You'll NEVER catch me! Twilight and friends shocked EG.png|That mirror ate her!?! Spike holds fake Element of Magic EG.jpg|Obviously not genuine. Princess Celestia "the importance of your task" EG.png|You mean "What can Twilight do?" Twilight unsure EG.png|Alicorn Twilight is sad. Twilight listening to the princesses EG.png Princess Cadance talking to Twilight EG.png Princess Cadance leaning towards Twilight EG.png Twilight walking towards the mirror EG.png Twilight listening to the princesses 2 EG.png Girls and Spike listening EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike looking concerned EG.png|Dashie is upset. Princess Luna talking to Twilight EG.png Princess Celestia walking on scene EG.png Princess Luna talking about Twilight's crown EG.png Princess Luna and Princess Cadance EG.png Twilight standing in front of the mirror EG.png Princess Luna placing saddlebags on Twilight EG.png Princess Celestia addressing Twilight about her task EG.png Twilight accepting her task EG.png Standing around the mirror EG.png Twilight ready to go through the mirror EG.png Rainbow Dash jumps in front of Twilight EG.png Rainbow Dash offering her support EG.png Twilight's friends ready to help EG.png Main 5 UNITE.png Pinkie Pie wide grin EG.png|"I'm so nervicited!" Applejack "not a real word" EG.png|"You do realize that's not a real word, right?" Twilight smiling at her friends EG.png Princess Celestia behind Twilight EG.png Rainbow Dash questioning Princess Celestia EG.png Frustrated Rainbow Dash EG.png Princess Celestia explaining EG.png Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash listening EG.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie listening EG.png Twilight listening to Princess Celestia EG.png Twilight about to go through the mirror EG.png|I will go into a mirror. Twilight putting her hoof into the mirror EG.png|You got the touch! Twilight walking through the mirror EG.png|One would wonder where the other half went. Twilight leaving through the mirror EG.png|Pony friends are worried. Twilight spinning through a vortex EG.png|Whoa! I didn't know she could stretch like that.. Spikejoinstwilight1.png|Spike joins Twilight in the vortex. Spikejoinstwilight2.png|Warped Twilight and Spike. This Strange World Twilight looking at her hands EG.png|"Hands"? What are these "hands" thou speakest of? Aaaah!! I'm a human!!.png|"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Twilight examining her fingers EG.png|These things on my arm that aren't hooves have bendy parts? Twilight wiggling her fingers EG.png|My hands. Twilight looking at her leg EG.png|My leg. Twilight on all fours EG.png|Spike, weren't you supposed to wait in Ponyville? Twilight running like a pony EG.png|That's not how humans get around... Twilight embarrassed EG.png|Spike was killed by something, SMB style. Twilight slamming into a door EG.png|We've all done this at least once. Twilight looking upset EG.png|I'm desperate! Twilight looking at her reflection EG.png|"What am I?" Students walking through high school 2 EG.png|My, people come and go so quickly around here... Twilight crawling on the ground EG.png|Well this is embarrassing. Twilight tripping up EG.png|Ow! Boy at his locker EG.png|Haven't seen you around these parts. Boy putting his hand out for Twilight EG.png|Here, let me help you up. Twilight walking through corridor EG.png|Awww... Meeting Fluttershy (again) Fluttershy being...shy Equestria Girls Photo.png|Same ol' Fluttershy. Sunset Shimmer human 1.png|Oh please. Why are people always doing that?! Sunset Shimmer human 2.png|"Wake up and embrace your fate!" Fluttershy petting Spike Equestria Girls Photo.jpg Fluttershy with animal friends EG.png|At first I was only going to take the bunny, but then the kitty looked lonely, then the bird got cute... A divided school Sunset Shimmer human 3.png|Seems like she's been around for a long time. Twilight bit lip Equestria Girls Photo.png|These hands are good for thinking. Determined Twilight and Spike EG.png|"How do you exactly plan on doing that?" Twilight "I have no idea!" EG.png|"I have no idea!" Twilight and Fluttershy walking in the cafeteria EG.png|Normal day in the lunchroom. Twilight at lunch EG.png|How did Fluttershy get there? Eats like a pony.png|Yum. Fluttershy eating her lunch EG.png|Uh... Pinkie Pie and Applejack Pinkie Pie blowing up a balloon EG.png|Pinkie Pie? Is that you? Twilight noticing Pinkie Pie EG.png|Gasp! Balloon deflating in Pinkie's face EG.png|In Equestria Girls, balloons blow up Pinkie! Twilight talking with Pinkie EG.png|What is 'Pinkie Pie' doing? Twilight looks a pen EG.png|Did you know that Finn the Human's original name was Pen? Applejack wiping away sweat EG.png|Whoo-wee! We really need some air conditioning in here. Applejack spit take EG.png|Floatie Pie Twilight vs. Sunset Snips and Snails saluting Equestria Girls.jpg|Yes madam! Let's do some research Trixie scream Equestria Girls Photo.jpg|Trixie Crusaders with speakers Equestria Girls Photo.jpg|Making the world deaf. Crusaders dancing to their video Equestria Girls Photo.png|They're not looking for cutie marks, but their shenanigans is just about the same. Cheerilee talking to CMC Equestria Girls.jpg|A stricter Cheerilee? This world is different! Pound Puppies cameo Equestria Girls.jpg|Cutie Mark Crusaders Youtubers Yay! CMC on the Computer Equestria Girls Photo.png Twilight sleeping on book bed.jpg|Sleeping under the stars and above the books. Twilight holding Spike close EG.png|"You're right, Spike." Twilight and Spike in the library EG.png|Twilight looking at the moon while holding a book. Seems very familiar... Equestria Girls- Freshman Fair yearbook photo.jpg|The human mane 6 at the Freshman Fair before they split apart. Human Trixie EG.jpg|Got Crackers? Mending broken friendships Students walking through Canterlot High EG.png|Some strange people around here. Twilight and Spike in the hallway EG.png|Lockers that are green are weird. Twilight walking past students EG.png|Did they post the Math Olympiad roster? Human Rarity and dog Spike EG.png|Human Rarity and Dog Spike first cute moment He really is so adorable EG.png|He really is so adorable Equestria Girls Movie-leak Main Six.jpg|You messed with the wrong Rarity. Rainbow Dash playing soccer.png|Equestria girl Rainbow Dash playing soccer. Twilight's friends and Spike cheering EG.png|AJ looks a bit weird. Rainbow Dash kicks soccer ball EG.png|Did she kick the ball in 10 seconds flat? Equestria Girls Movie-leak Twilight on the ground Rainbowdash.jpg|One heck of a soccer dasher. Hey twilight you alright Main six sans Twi Equestria Girls Photo.png Rainbow Dash hugging Twilight EG.png|Starting to be friends? Twilight and friends group shot EG.png|Eeyup! Sunset Shimmer human 4.png|Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer stare.png|I see you. Evil Sunset Shimmer.png|Oh man, that is serious evil. Spike sleeps on Rarity's legs EG.png|Spike sleeping on Rarity's legs Main 6 and Spike in the sweet shop EG.png Applejack explains the situation EG.png Twilight and Applejack "see her differently" EG.png Twilight's friends thinking EG.png Rarity "I'VE GOT IT!" EG.png|"I'VE GOT IT!" Background humans surprised 1 EG.png Background humans surprised 2 EG.png Rarity blushing EG.png Rarity has an idea EG.png|"What if we all..." Rarity presents pony ears and tail EG.png|"...wore these as a sign of unity?" Twilight and friends curious EG.png Rarity cheering "go, Canterlot Wondercolts!" EG.png|"Go, Canterlot Wondercolts!" Rarity jaded "haven't sold any in ages" EG.png|"I haven't sold any in ages..." Rarity with friends "obviously very different" EG.png|"The five of us are obviously very different..." Pinkie smiling with fake pony ears EG.png|"...but deep down, we're all Canterlot Wondercolts!" Rainbow Dash puts pony ears on EG.png|"Sunset Shimmer is the one who divided us, Twilight Sparkle is the one who united us." Rarity puts pony ears on Twilight EG.png|"And we're gonna let everyone know it!" Pinkie, AJ, and Dash with pony ears EG.png|Pinkie, AJ, and RD approve. Applejack, Rainbow and Fluttershy wearing pony ears EG.png|So does Fluttershy. Spike in love.png|Spike really approves. Rarity Twilight hug Equestria Girls Photo.png|Your hair feels like a pillow. Rarity hugging Twilight EG.png|I love you. Equestria Girls Rarity at the lunch table EG.png|Well hello there, darling. Fluttershy, Dash, and AJ clap EG.png|Canterlot Wondercolts, here to make a sound! Cheerleading Rarity Fluttershy Equestria Girls Photo.jpg Rarity hugging Green haired boy Equestria Girls Photo.png DJ Pon-3 head bopping Equestria Girls.png DJ Pon-3 Equestria Girls.jpg Too much Fan service.jpg Applejack pushing chair Equestria Girls Photo.jpg Pinkie, AJ, and Fluttershy cheering EG.png|Smile, Smile, Smile! Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon talking Equestria Girls.jpg Sunset's underhanded tactics Sunset Shimmer and Luna shocked Equestria Girls Photo.png Twilight hugging boy EG.png|Hugs make everything better! Twilight blushing Equestria Girls Photo.jpg Time to Come Together Equestria Girls Movie-leak Through the mirror.jpg Pinkie Pie smiling Equestria Girls.jpg Spike can talk Equestria Girls.jpg Fluttershy big smile Equestria Girls Photo.png|Hello there Twilight hand Equestria Girls Photo.png|OK, I will. Mane Six center hands EG.png|All for one and one for all. Equestria Girls main cast cheering down-shot circle.png|The Main 6. Rainbow Dash and Applejack sweeping EG.png|(quoting human pinkie) If only I had a party cannon! Pinkie Pie sweeping up EG.png|Party Wrap Up. Twilight and friends back shot EG.png|Back view of Pinkie, Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash Twilight and happy human friends EG.png|Pinkie Pie sure is excited. Human Sunset Shimmer looking sinister EG.png|"...Soon..." This is Our Big Night Animals brushing Fluttershy hair Equestria Girls Photo.jpg Twilight Sparkle glamour shot EG.png|Gorgeous Twilight. Twilight and friends arrive at the party EG.png|Finally the Fall Formal! We arrive in a limo. Luna Box Equestria Girls Photo.png|I BEAR BURIED THREASURTH. Luna presents the crown EG.png|Was this the crown that's putting us all in danger and has indescribable power that could take over the universe? Struggle for the crown Sunset shimmer smirk hammer Equestria Girls Photo.jpg Sunset Shimmer about to smash statue Equestria Girls Photo.jpg Sunset Shimmer with a Sledgehammer.png|What's she gonna do with that hammer? Sunset Shimmer Hammer Pout Equestria Girls Photo.jpg Sunset Shimmer squirming Equestria Girls Photo.jpg Sunset Shimmer tee background Equestria Girls Photo.jpg|Oh. Yeah, She's SO very special! Rainbow Dash catches the crown EG.png|I'm a mighty thrower. Applejack with a lasso EG.png|Let's lasso at the school dance. Pinkie handing the crown for Applejack EG.png|SNIPS? How did you make it into this movie? Applejack thowing the crown for Rarity EG.png|Go long! Twilight catches the crown EG.png|Congratulations! You got an Element of Magic! Sunset shimmer takes.the crown Equestria Girls Photo.jpg|More Power than I can ever imagine! Sunset Shimmer's transformation Sunset Shimmer in a magic pilar EG.png|Sunset's transformation. Screen shot 2013-06-17 at 21.06.24.png|Look away everybody! Pillar of magic light EG.png|We're all doomed, especially when Snips and Snails are involved. Twilight and scared friends EG.png|What's happening? I thought this was the school dance, not a horror movie! Sunset Shimmer final form EG.jpg Sunset Shimmer monster EG.jpg Demon Snips and Snails Equestria Girls Photo.png|This is gonna be so cool! KwP6uqp.jpg|Spoiler Alert. Devil Sunset Shimmer crop EG.png|I want Equestria! Devil Sunset Shimmer flying EG.png|I have Magic... You cant possible beat me.jpg|The gang really is all back together again. Dark Powers.jpg|Now step aside,Twilight has interferred with my plans one too many times already... The magic of friendship prevails Shiny Heart.jpg|Hearts Rainbow Tornado.jpg|Human Rainblow Dry Trances.jpg|And if you look deep in her eyes she will put you in trances! Crater.jpg|I'm so sorry. I didn't know there was another way. Sunset on the ground cry Equestria Girls Photo.jpg|I didn't know the first thing about Friendship. Spike as a Dog in EG.png|I'm a happy dog. Happy Spike "those are my girls!" EG.png|"Those are my girls!" Boy "did that dog just talk?" EG.png|"Did that dog just talk?" said the boy voiced by Peter New Dog Spike annoyed EG.png|"A talking dog is the weird thing about all this?" I, for one, think you're adorable oh yeah EG.png|"I, for one, think you're adorable!" "Oh Yeah!..." Behold Human.jpg|Behold Winged Human Fall Formal Princess Twilight Sparkle, Behold, Behold Resolution CMC Dancing.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders are now 'The Beauty Mark Crusaders'. Twilight Fall Formal Dancing with Flash Sentry Equestria Girls Photo.png|Oppa Pony Style! DJ Pon3 DJing EG.png|Human DJ Pon-3. Photo Finish with a camera EG.png|Photo Finish takes a picture for the 6. SxZ5CFN.jpg Return to Equestria RD and Rarity look at each other EG.png|What can we do? Flash sentry helping Princess Twilight Equestria Girls Photo.png Bashful Twilight and Spike EG.png|Nice big crown thingy, Twilight. Miscellaneous Promotional material HAS Toy Fair 2013 Presentation slide 65.png|Why are they not humans? Equestria Girls March 2 2013 character designs.jpg|Character designs of the main characters, published in The New York Times on March 2, 2013 Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle "flying tricks".png Equestria Girls February 10 2013 character models and background.jpg|Published anonymously on Tumblr in early February 2013; first used as promotional material in early May 2013 Equestria Girls Screening Promo.jpg|LA Film Fest Screening promotional image My Little Pony Equestria Girls logo Hasbro.com teaser site.png|Logo from Hasbro's teaser website Equestria Girls June 16 2013 movie poster.jpg|Movie poster Equestria Girls promotional image 2013-05-30.jpg|Let's PARTY! MLPEG lineup.jpg|Clip from song #2 Equestria Girls second movie poster.jpg|new movie poster Equestria Girls iTunes Movie Trailers background.jpg|Background of EG's iTunes Movie Trailers page. Equestria Girls life sized AJ and Pinkie.png Equestria Girls life sized Dancing Fluttershy RainbowDash Pinkie Pie Rarity.png Equestria Girls life sized Dancing RainbowDash.png Equestria Girls life sized Dancing Rarity RainbowDash.png Equestria Girls life sized Dancing Twilight AppleJack Spike Rarity.png Equestria Girls life sized Fluttershy.png Equestria Girls life sized Rarity Premire.png Equestria Girls life sized Twilight Fluttershy AppleJack Pinkie Pie Spike.png Merchandise Equestria Girls Super Special logo Little Brown and Company Fall 2013-Winter 2014 catalog.png|Logo of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror, from a book catalog Equestria Girls DVD ad.jpg Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls dolls in box.jpg Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls doll.jpg Applejack Equestria Girls doll.jpg Fluttershy Equestria Girls doll.jpg Rarity Equestria Girls doll.jpg Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls doll.jpg Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls dolls.jpg Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls hairstyling doll in box.jpg Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls hairstyling doll.jpg Applejack Equestria Girls Package.jpg Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls Package.jpg Rarity Equestria Girls Package.jpg Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Package.jpg Fluttershy Equestria Girls Package.jpg RainbowDash Equestria Girls Package.jpg Fluttershy Equestria Girl Doll Photo.png Pinkie Pie Equestria Girls doll pamphlet.jpg Applejack Equestria Girls doll pamphlet.jpg Rarity Equestria Girls doll pamphlet.jpg Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls doll pamphlet.jpg Rainbow Dash Equestria Girls doll pamphlet.jpg Fluttershy Equestria Girls doll pamphlet.jpg Unattributed Human Trixie (Early Version).jpg|Posted online in mid-February 2013, roughly three months prior to the first trailer's initial release online Equestria Girls Spike dog wearing bow tie with tag.png|Published on Equestria Daily in early February 2013, thirteen weeks prior to the first trailer's initial release online Equestria Girls Spike dog wearing collar with tag.jpg|Published on Equestria Daily in early March 2013, nine weeks prior to the first trailer's initial release online Sunset Shimmer (early version).png|Posted online in mid-March 2013, over a month prior to the first trailer's initial release online TwilightSparkle FlashSentry.png|Posted online in late April 2013, over two weeks prior to the first trailer's initial release online Human Granny Smith (Early Version).png|Posted online in late April 2013, roughly seven weeks prior to the film's premiere at the Los Angeles Film Festival EquestriaGirls-RussianProto.jpg|Prototype toys EquestriaGirls Licencing Expo.png Category:Equestria Girls Category:Galleries